


Vacío

by Nanamiluchia1411 (Pily_chii)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bad Poetry, M/M, No me arrepiento de nada, Poetry, References to anime, Shounen-ai
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 22:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20397262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pily_chii/pseuds/Nanamiluchia1411
Summary: CielxSebas. Poético. Basado en la canción "Empty" de The Click Five y "Shattered" de Traning Yesterday. Shonen ai. "¿Quién fue? Desde el comienzo se lo había preguntado.[...]Todo… todo lo que había hecho fue en vano. Había perdido hasta la esperanza. Pero esa guerra aún no estaba acabada."





	Vacío

**Author's Note:**

> Aquí estoy, transladando mis fanfics viejos, los que me siguen gustando, de mi cuenta de fanfiction.net. Esta historia, recuerdo, la inspiré en "Empty" de The Click Five y "Shattered" de Traning Yesterday; además que está basado 100% en el final del primer anime.

Vacío. Así siempre se había sentido. Pero no lo aceptaría ni lo diría.

Se había sentido así luego de perder a sus padres. También después de que asesinasen a Madam Red. Aunque no entendía por qué se sentía así. ¿Sería la razón el temor? No, no temía; nunca había temido a la muerte. ¿Melancolía? La había sentido pocas veces… ¿Tristeza? Estaba en su alma ¿Dolor? De eso estaba hecho y subsistía de él.

También podía observar como el mundo de todas las personas cambiaba y se llenaba de color, mientras que el suyo se llenaba monocromáticamente del negro.

No llegaba a entender porque si había creado una fortaleza en sí mismo sentía su corazón tan roto. ¿Quién fue? Desde el comienzo se lo había preguntado. Hasta que se dio cuenta de algo… había perdido su verdadero yo. Todo… todo lo que había hecho fue en vano. Había perdido hasta la esperanza. Pero esa guerra aún no estaba acabada. No hasta que él muriese… No hasta que aquel demonio que tenía de mayordomo le quitase el alma.

Abrió los ojos y observó que su mayordomo había perdido su brazo derecho, su espalda sangraba y su mano también. Pero aún así estaba sonriendo. Él sonrió por primera vez honestamente después de la muerte de sus padres. Antes que pudiese hacer algo se dejó caer al frío mar de Inglaterra. Aunque sabía que moriría, estaba feliz; ya no le causaría más problemas a Sebastián. Sintió como su Fotograma de vida era separado de su cuerpo.

Pudo sentir como el agua fría penetraba hasta lo más profundo de sus huesos. Sonrió por última vez en su vida. Ya no tendría ese horrible cargo de conciencia… Podría descansar en paz. No todo había sido en vano… había podido conocer a Sebastián. De alguna manera se sintió feliz de su corta vida.

En memoria de

_Ciel Phantomhive_

Quién murió el 26 de Agosto de 1889

Con 13 años de edad

Pudo ver, casi como si fuera un recuerdo –aunque sabía que estaba sucediendo en esos momentos- cómo su prometida, Elizabeth, leía ese pequeño manuscrito escrito con letra cursiva y comenzaba a llorar. Sabía –y comprendía- que sus lágrimas no dejarían de caer. Pero no podía hacer nada… ¿Arrepentido? No, no se arrepentía de toda su vida, no todo había sido en vano.

Su mayordomo –que en realidad era un demonio- posó su mirada carmesí en la suya bicolor. Sin pronunciar palabra, extendió una mano y con ella tomó la de su –anteriormente- amo mientras realizaba una imperceptible sonrisa. Y de ésa manera se alejaron y, a remo lento llegaron al lugar en donde el demonio tomaría su alma; el lugar en el que lo que diferencia a los humanos de los demonios son sus almas. Pero, aún así, sus sentimientos eran los mismos.

¿Enamorado? Sí, podría haberlo estado… de su mayordomo y demonio.


End file.
